Say You'll Haunt Me
by SlickNickShady
Summary: Keely mourns the loss of Phil.


**Author Notes: As some of you know I have been in a funk lately. I have been feeling down about the cancellation of Phil of the Future again. Which is funny considering I have chatted with one of the creator's and he answered some questions I wanted answered and he answered them the way I hoped. I know some people are not big fans of song fics but I just think this one fits from Keelys perspective. I could do fan fictions for thousands of songs but this one just spoke to me to be done. A big thank you to CraftyNotepad for being a good friend and encouraging me. **

**"Say You'll Haunt Me"**

_Little supernovas in my head_

_Little soft pulses in my dead_

_Little souvenirs and secrets shared_

_Little of guard and unprepared_

** There Keely was, in the bedroom Phil and her shared, staring at the wall. A picture frame on the wall of Phil and her from a few years ago caught her attention. It had been a few months since Phil had been gone. The time her and Phil had been together was well worth all the complications of him being from the 22****nd**** century. Her mom never got the chance to figure out just how special Phil really was. Mandy loved Phil; there was no question in Keely's mind. Mandy was thrilled that Phil was her daughters first and only boyfriend, Ecstatic that Phil was the only boy she had ever kissed, and so on. The event of a few months ago left Keely unprepared and a little of guard even though both her and Phil knew the day was coming. Nothing can ever prepare you for something like that.**

_I was never good enough to find_

_I was never bad enough to mind_

_In the middle I will do my best_

_Take me in your arms and leave the rest_

** Keely had almost lost Phil more times then she wanted to think about or even acknowledge in the past. The first week they met, she almost never got to get to know Phil; luckily the time machine broke down. Even though that was a long time ago, that thought still sent shivers down her spine. Rather it be the school dance when Phil said he was leaving, or the time capsule situation that could have turned out in a way where she would have never known Phil. Phil Diffy had always managed to stick around. Keely still was not ready for this. She told herself to make the best of things, but she only wanted to be in Phil's arms.**

_I will give you anything to_

_Say you want to stay, you want me to_

_Say you'll never die, you'll always haunt me_

_I want to know I belong to you_

_Say you'll haunt me_

Keely would have done anything to bring Phil back to life. They didn't get enough time.

_Together, together we'll be together, together forever_

**Phil Diffy and Keely Teslow married on that gorgeous Saturday afternoon in the summer of 2008. They had been a couple ever sense the end of their junior year of high school. They were madly in love. They knew right then they were meant to be together forever. Keely smiled to herself and looked at the Salt and Pepper shakers next to the bed where she still slept. It still has not sunk in that Phil isn't beside me at night. They had promised their parents they would wait till after they graduate from Pickford Community College with associates in communication degrees to get married. So it was the summer before they started up at PU, yes, Pickford University. **

** The wedding was beautiful. The maids of honor were Tia, Via, and Pim. The groomsmen were Seth, Owen, and Danny. The flower girl was one and a half year old Piper Diffy. The little girl Lloyd and Barb conceived after they decided to stay in the 21****st**** century for good. Piper needed a little help with the flowers but that went smoothly, plus she was just so adorable. Pim was the one who ended up with the Bouquet. Mr. Hackett was bawling his eyes out. Curtis kept the tissues flowing towards Neil. Mr. Hackett thought he looked strangely like the guy who attacked him years ago but luckily Curtis was more civilized now and Mr. Hackett convinced himself it wasn't the same guy. **

** The honeymoon in the Alps was breathtaking. When they got back they prepared for Pickford U. They shared a room together in the marriage apartments on campus. Graduation day came in 2010 and Keely announced to Phil and the rest of the families that she was pregnant with her and Phil's first child. Barb and Mandy were so filled with Joy. Lloyd was well paranoid. He thought it was too soon. They had yet to have jobs lined up. Pim on the other hand stated that she was shocked it took this long. She thought they would already have a little one before high school was out. Danny apologized for Pim. Yeah, Danny and Pim got together shortly after Phil and My wedding. **

**A few weeks later Phil and I found jobs at WPIC-TV. I was lucky enough to land lead anchor. That was no surprise to Phil though. I played hardball and got Phil hired as my own personal Cameraman. A few weeks after that I had my one month check up and it was told to us that Phil and I were going to have twins. **

**The next nine months were a whirlwind. The due-date was fast approaching of January 2****nd****, 2011. On December 31****st ****2010****_,_**** during New Years Eve dinner at the soon to be grandpa and grandma Diffys, Keely's water broke. Lloyd originally brought the skyak to the front of the house but Barb just frowned at her husband and Lloyd got a knowing look on his face and they jumped in the car. Kent and Phoebe Diffy were born at 1:30 AM on New Year's Day. **

_Little variations on my page_

_Little doors open on my cage_

_Little time has come and gone so far_

_Little by little who you are_

_I can see the patterns on your face_

_I can see the miracles I trace_

_Symmetry in shadows I can't hide_

_I JUST WANT TO BE RIGHT BY YOUR SIDE_

** Keely was now back in the present. Their twins were now in there early 70's. Keely didn't know why at 95 years of age she just couldn't let Phil go. When Phil was diagnosed with cancer at the age of 93 they had known this was coming. Phil and Her sat down and talked. **

**No futuristic technology could be used. Phil and his family had to give up all there gadgets in exchange for staying in the 21****st**** century. They got to keep the skyak and that was it. More like Lloyd hid it from the future police when they came to take everything. Mandy Teslow, Lloyd, and Barb were long gone. Those deaths were so painful for Phil, Myself, the twins, Pim, Danny, and their two little girls. **

**Losing my soul mate was just immensely painful. The last few months I have just been greatly depressed. Sleeping all the time. I know I'll see Phil again soon. I….don't think I can make it without him. Keely cried herself to sleep on this 61****st**** night since Phil's passing.**

_I will give you everything to_

_Say you want to stay you want me too_

_Say you'll never die, you'll always haunt me_

_I want to know I belong to you_

_Say you'll haunt me_

_Together, together we'll be together, together forever_

_I BELONG TO YOU_

**"Oh, Keely" Phil said. He looked like he did in 2005, Keely thought to herself. **

**"Am I in heaven, Phil?" Keely asked. "You will be, but not yet." Phil stated. **

**"Why not?" Keely asked with a pout. Phil held up a mirror. It was Keely in 2005 form as well. "You were always so cute when you pouted" Phil added. That brought a smile to Keely's face. "Your time isn't up yet Keel. The twins still need you. I'm not going anywhere. I'm with you forever. It may not be physically but I'm there with you. You will be here with me soon enough." Keely then saw everybody who surrounded Phil. There was Mandy, Lloyd, Barb, Curtis, and Mr. Hackett. The sign Mr. Hackett held in his hand made Keely chuckle "I knew their was something off about the Diffys. But its ok, I realize I had nothing to fret over." Is what it said. Keely started crying, she didn't want to wake back up, and she tried to run up to Phil. Phil then said one last thing to Keely "I love you Keel, Tell the twins I love them dearly. Tell Pim I miss her, and let her and Danny's kids know as well. "I love you, Phil". **

** Keely was in bed sound asleep. Finally she had a smile on her face.**

**Author Notes: Please listen to the song; It can be found on YouTube if you search for "Say You'll Haunt Me" By Stone Sour. Hope you enjoyed the story. **

**Say You'll Haunt Me - Stone Sour**

Little supernovas in my head

Little soft pulses in my dead

Little souvenirs and secrets shared

Little of guard and unprepared

I was never good enough to find

I was never bad enough to mind

In the middle I will do my best

Take me in your arms and leave the rest

I will give you anything to

Say you want to stay, you want me to

Say you'll never die, you'll always haunt me

I want to know I belong to you

Say you'll haunt me

Together, together we'll be together, together forever

Little variations on my page

Little doors open on my cage

Little time has come and gone so far

Little by little who you are

I can see the patterns on your face

I can see the miracles I trace

Symmetry in shadows I can't hide

I JUST WANT TO BE RIGHT BY YOUR SIDE

I will give you everything to

Say you want to stay you want me too

Say you'll never die, you'll always haunt me

I want to know I belong to you

Say you'll haunt me

(2x)

Together, together we'll be together, together forever

I BELONG TO YOU

(2x)

Little supernovas in my head

Little soft pulses in my dead

Little souvenirs and secrets shared

Little of guard and unprepared

I will give you everything to

Say you want to stay you want me too

Say you'll never die you'll always haunt me

I want to know I belong to you

Say you'll haunt me

(2x)

Together, together we'll be together, together forever

I BELONG TO YOU

(2x)


End file.
